1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a privacy panel system for ornamental fences. Ornamental fences are formed from a plurality of vertically disposed parallel pickets and posts, including end posts, with horizontal intersecting rails. The privacy system includes a plurality of panel members that are dimensioned to fit within adjacent pickets to close off the opening defined by the pickets and rails, and further includes a specially cut panel fitted with a trim piece to fill the opening between a picket and a post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ornamental fence systems are well known. Such fence systems are formed from a plurality of vertically disposed parallel pickets of aluminum, steel or plastic that are rectangular, preferably square, in cross-section. Horizontal rails or bars near the top and bottom are typically provided and ornamental designs in the areas of the topmost horizontal rails are sometimes utilized. Ornamental fences are often regulated for child safety and may be standardized to provide a maximum 4″ spacing between adjacent pickets. The cross-section of the pickets are generally ⅝″, ¾″ or 1″ square.
Ornamental fence products are relatively open and provide no privacy. A need has thus arisen for ornamental fence systems to include some means for ensuring privacy.